


More MorMor

by KoreArabin



Series: MorMor Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Muzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin





	1. Please, Sir

"Please. For fuck's sake Jim, _please_."

"That's _so_ not the way to get what you want, Tiger. Ask me nicely, and I'll consider it."

Seb grits his teeth, and kneels before Jim, bending down to press his lips to Jim's shoe.

"Please, Sir, please remove the plug so I can use the toilet."

"Be more specific, Tiger."

"Please, Sir, remove the plug because I need to shit!"

"Mmmm?"

"Please, Sir, you've locked my prick up in my chasity device, and the plug up my arse. Please take it out. _Please_ , Sir!"

"Good boy. Suck me off, and I'll consider it."


	2. Walkies

"I love you like this. I may never let you free."

Seb takes a long drag on his fag, flicking the ash at his boss. His _naked_ boss. His _kneeling_ boss. His boss staring daggers at him over the muzzle, wrists and ankles cuffed, a leash around his cock.

Seb's taking him for "walkies", Jim forced to shuffle behind him as he jerks the cock leash, encouraging him if he falls behind with a couple of smart thwacks of the crop. 

Jim's pert little arse marks _so_ beautifully, he thinks, bending to jiggle the plug nestled deep between Jim's buttocks.


	3. Of Rings And Things (Ficlet)

“White gold or platinum?”

“Come on, Sebby. Don’t be thick. Platinum, _obviously_. With diamonds. And, I think, sapphires, to complement your eyes.”

Jim nestles against Sebastian’s warm stomach, spooned against him, sated and luxuriating in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Yes, not sex; _lovemaking_. Sebastian smiles to himself, running his lips gently along Jim’s jawline, stroking soft, lazy circles over his chest. Jim. His _lover_. His husband-to –be.

Jim sighs and snuggles deeper into Sebastian’s embrace.

“Mmmm, definitely platinum and sapphires for the cockring. I haven’t decided on the engagement ring yet.”


	4. Satin Panties

“Strip for me, sweetheart.”

Sebastian leans back comfortably, legs spread wide, and takes another swig of his beer.

Jim, ever the show-off, wiggles and pirouettes as he slowly shimmies out of his clothes, taking particular care to fondle his nipples as he shrugs off his shirt, and stroke his crotch suggestively as he unbuttons his fly.

Until he’s standing naked apart from the scarlet satin panties Sebastian’s had him wear today, his cock clearly outlined by the silky material, a wet patch rapidly spreading as the tip oozes precome.

“Oh fuck. You little slut. Come here and suck me off.”


	5. Supply Cupboard

Punishment and humiliation go hand in hand with Jim Moriarty. Which is why Seb is kneeling beside Jim’s desk, his punishment for disturbing his Boss at work a bulldog clip on his tongue, attached to a paperweight, with magic markers stuffed into his ears and up each nostril.

His shirt and fly are open, his nipples and cockhead decorated with crocodile clips, whilst Jim debates which grade of office stationery will produce the most painful paper cuts.

“Bend over, Sebby, while I decide whether to sodomise you with my stapler or a giant glue stick. What do you think, cherub?


	6. Bloodlust

“Christ. How much fuckin’ blood did he have in him?” Sebastian examines his stained clothing with dismay - the whole lot’ll have be to be binned – not noticing Jim launching himself at him.

Jim’s mouth is hot and insistent at his neck, one hand pulling him down for a punishing kiss, the other snaking inside his trousers and squeezing his prick. Seb’s cock swells rapidly in response, as he spins Jim round, slamming him against the wall of the alleyway.

It takes seconds to rip Jim’s trousers off, pull his underwear aside and bury himself in his hot, tight hole.


	7. From the Greek for "arrangement of skin"

“Sebby, when you die, can I have your cock?”

Jim’s lying facedown between Seb’s spread legs, his swollen lips and the smeared come on his cheek evidence of his recent activities.

“Um. Right, Boss. That is _fucking_ weird, even for you.”

“No, no, I’d have it preserved in all its erect beauty, and your balls, _of course_ , and I’ll have a cast made of it too, so I’ll always have my Sebby dildo to play with. I’ll be buried with it inside me. Don’t you find the thought of me mounted on your cock through all eternity arousing, my darling?”


End file.
